The Baby Stealer
by umpcai
Summary: Sequel to The Wedding Crasher. With her Ladybug's birth still six months away, Phoebe becomes convinced someone is out to destroy the happy life she and Cole have created. Could there be any truth to her fears?
1. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**The Baby Stealer**

**Nightmare**

_She gazed into her love's eyes and suddenly became fearful it was all too good to be true. Maybe it was the mood swings of pregnancy, but Phoebe had the sudden need to make sure she wasn't just dreaming up the past seven months. "This is real, right? Us, our baby?"_

"_Yeah, it is," Cole said as he kissed her forehead, reassuringly._

"_Prove it," Phoebe dared, using the same two words she'd said the night of their first kiss in Piper's club, P3, so may years before. "Prove that this isn't some beautiful dream I'm going to wake up from. Prove that you're real. That we really are going to have this forever." _

_And, as he'd done before, Cole rose to the challenge. He reached down to her, and both felt the utter flawlessness that was their endless love as the lips of a demon and a witch met. _

* * *

Phoebe awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. Stretching, she turned over in bed, ready to gaze at her sleeping husband, and froze. She quickly sat up and scanned the empty spot beside her. "Cole!"

_Where is he? _Jumping up, she frantically looked around. _No, no! He said it was real. He promised. _

Phoebe threw open her closet door; there was no men's clothing. Her room showed no evidence of a man living there. Panic seized her heart as her eyes slowly traveled down to her stomach. There was no small bump. Tears sprang to her eyes and Phoebe collapsed to the floor. "No. Cole..."

"Phoebe!"

Her head snapped up.

"Phoebe, it's me. Baby, wake up."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open to meet concerned blue ones. Her hand found its way to the baby resting inside her. She lunged forward and held onto Cole tightly.

He clasped his hands around her. "Phoebe."

"Oh, Cole! I thought it wasn't real. You, the baby. I thought I dreamed you up. I thought I was awake and you weren't here and I freaked..."

He released her and drew back a little. Wiping the tears that were now streaming down her heart-shaped face, Cole spoke gently, "I told you last night, I'm really here. I'm not going any where ever again, Phoebe. You and our little Prue are my world." He rested a strong hand against her stomach before continuing. "It was just a nightmare, Honey. I'm real."

Phoebe rested her palm on his cheek. "Forever?"

He nodded while slowly closing the distance between them. "Forever."

* * *

"And she was crying in her sleep, calling my name."

"Cole, its hormones. And you'd better get used to them; you've still got six more months to go." Piper was resting on the couch in the manor's living room, her hair in a long ponytail. "Go get Chris would you, before he hurts himself. My ankles are killing me."

Cole grabbed the toddler before he could pull a vase off a small table near the doorway. "But, Phoebe was so scared that me and Prue weren't real and-"

"Prue? She went back 'up there' with Mom and Andy after you two left yesterday."

"Not that Prue."

"Then, who..? Oh, the baby. Right."

"Yeah, and, I don't know, I think it's more than the hormones; she's been like this for the last couple months."

"She's been pregnant the last couple months."

"I know how long she's been pregnant, thank you." Cole rolled his eyes at the sarcastic witch. "But, I look real, right? I can't figure out why she keeps asking me if I am. She's just so scared that she's gonna wake up and I'll be gone."

"Well, yeah, you guys were apart for years and you had a lot of healing to do when we resurrected you. And you guys have worked through it. But, it wasn't even a year ago. It's natural she's scared that it'll all fall apart again. Add that to the pregnancy."

"But, she was the one so sure we could make it work this time. And after what happened before, I was definitely surprised. She convinced me to have the same faith in us that I'd had after returning from the Wasteland. Only now she's made a complete turn-around. I don't know how to deal with this."

"You don't know how to deal with pregnancy."

"Obviously," Cole ran a hand through his dark hair and sat down on the couch opposite his sister-in-law.

"You know, maybe you should talk to Leo about this. I'm sure he remembers what he went through when I was pregnant with Wyatt."

"Uh, no offence, cause I like Leo and we get along alright, but we're not exactly friends, you know the whole former angel and a demon thing."

"What the heck does that have to do with first-time fathers?" Piper sighed as she rubbed her large stomach.

"Well, Wyatt's a twice-blessed angel, and Prue's going to be one-fourth demon."

Piper chuckled.

"What exactly is so funny?"

"Sorry, it's just I pictured big Prue, my sister, again. As a demon."

"With her attitude, is it really that hard to imagine? Prue can be almost as mean as Paige."

"Hey, I thought you made up with both of them."

He shrugged. "That doesn't mean they aren't vicious sometimes."

"To you."

"Prue argues with Phoebe sometimes, too."

"Not as much as she used to, thankfully."

"Cole? What are you doing here?"

"Phoebe. I just came for a visit."

The petite brunette stared hard at her husband. "You came to ask Piper what to do with crazy old me, didn't you?"

"No, of course not!"

"You're lying," Phoebe accused. "You think I'm being ridiculous just because I want to make sure we really are getting another chance."

"Uh, Pheebs," Piper interrupted. "I didn't know you were coming over today."

Phoebe spun to face her sister. "You're pregnant, too. Why doesn't he think you're nuts like me?"

"I don't think you're nuts, Phoebe. I was just concerned."

Phoebe ignored him. "Well, Piper?"

"You know," Piper said thoughtfully, "Leo's noticed that, too. I feel a lot more peaceful with this pregnancy than I did with either Wyatt or Chris. And Melinda's not even a whitelighter."

"So, that's why Cole doesn't think you're crazy, because you're not? That's just great. Yay you!" She paused for a second. "You just wait until that baby's born, then your crazy worrying snapping self will come back!"

"Maybe you could talk to Henry instead, about what we were discussing," Piper addressed Cole.

"He's married to a whitelighter and his kids are angels, too! Besides, he's a mortal; he doesn't have my same circumstances either."

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe demanded.

"Demon!" Paige appeared before them in a flurry of bright lights, a twin in each arm. "Somebody take them. I don't want to fight with them in my arms"

Phoebe grabbed little Grace, while Cole took Charlotte.

Piper sat up as a pair of scraggly demons shimmered in. She stood up, with a bit of difficulty, shielded Chris with her body, and threw her hands out in front of her. The first demon was blown apart.

"Chair!" Paige orbed the piece of hardwood and slammed the thing into the antique grandfather clock.

Before the demon could disappear, Cole sent an energy ball through him with his free hand.

Paige took her babies back and sat down in an easy chair. "Jeez! They're only a few months old and already demons are coming after my babies."

"Well, at least they're gone," Phoebe said. "Do you know who they were?" she asked Cole.

"Just a couple lower level demons trying to kill a Charmed One's offspring to make themselves a name."

"And here I thought demonic activity was decreasing."

Cole looked at Paige, "With the birth of your kids, it's only logical that demons will want to kill them, to stop the Halliwell line from getting even further. And with Melinda and Prue coming alone, it's only gonna keep increasing."

"You'd think they'd learn they can't win. After all, they tried for years with Wyatt and then Chris. Why are demons so stupid?"

"Excuse me?"

"What?" Paige smirked at Cole.

He turned from her, choosing instead to focus on his wife. "How many times has that clock been fixed?" He gestured to the wreckage.

"Guys?"

The group turned to face a wincing Piper, who was holding her round belly.

"My water just broke."


	2. Melinda

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**Melinda**

"What's wrong? What happened?" Victor Bennet exclaimed as he rushed toward his family.

"Daddy!" Phoebe rose from her chair in the waiting room of a San Francisco Hospital. Giving her father a hug, she explained the situation. "Piper's water broke, so we rushed her here and they took her back. Leo came out a little while ago; he said they were getting ready to deliver the baby."

"But she isn't due for another two months."

"Melinda didn't want to wait any longer. But if being premature causes any problems," Phoebe lowered her voice, "then Paige will sneak back there and heal her."

"I won't let anything happen to Piper or the baby, Victor. But, right now all we can do is wait," Paige reassured her half- sisters' father.

Victor worriedly took a seat. He glanced around. "Where are Wyatt, Chris, and the twins?"

"Cole took them all to Magic School. He's gonna go back and get them when I call. But, we didn't think the kids really needed to be here for all the waiting," Phoebe said.

"How did Cole get into Magic School? I thought it was protected from evil."

"Dad, Cole's a good demon! I thought you were gonna forget the past."

Wavering under his child's glare, Victor raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, Honey. Old habits. So where is my 'good demon' son-in-law, now?"

"Could you two stop talking about demon-strations," Paige scolded. "There are other people here."

Phoebe smiled sheepishly, "Oh, right. Uh, Dad, Cole's out guarding the hospital, making sure nothing is going to come after Piper or Melinda, since there was a... scene... at the manor right before we got here."

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Cole demanded.

"I'm sorry, Sir, do I know you?"

"Unless you've been under a rock for over a hundred years, yeah I think you know me, or at least know of me."

"One hundred years? Look, Son, I'm a doctor. I'm sure I could get you some medical attention. I know a good institution and-"

The lanky man was cut off by Cole's hand around his throat. He was thrown against a wall. Clumsily standing up, he cowered under piercing eyes.

"Don't insult me."

Losing the act, the man spoke up nervously. "I didn't mean to anger you Belthazor; I was just-"

"Trying to kill a Charmed One's offspring. Yeah, I know. But, I just can't allow that."

"What do you care? I'm not after your witch's kid," the demon began to gain back some of his courage.

"I'm sending a message. The Charmed Ones and their families are under my protection. And I better not catch any demon's coming after my wife and child."

"Well, I'll be happy to pass that along."

An energy ball prevented the demon from shimmering away. "You are the message," Cole announced to the flames.

At that moment his cell phone rang. "Hello."

"Baby, we can see them, now. Can you get the kids?" Phoebe asked.

* * *

"He'll be right here," Phoebe told Paige as she hung up. "Where'd Dad go?

"He and Leo headed back. Your dad wanted to make sure I actually know how to heal."

"He's just worried. But, it's a good thing Piper had enough energy to freeze the room right away. Otherwise, the doctor's would've been pretty puzzled as to why Melinda was suddenly perfectly fine."

"Yeah and now she can go home the same time as Piper."

"Phoebe."

She turned at the sound of her name. Cole was walking up, a baby in each arm, and two toddlers following close behind, holding onto his pants and each other. A smile lit her face. She couldn't wait to have a lot of children. Cole was going to be such a great father. Phoebe stroked her stomach before she reached for Wyatt and Chris' hands.

The twins started to get fussy after they were settled into their mother's arms.

Cole grinned.

"Don't make that face," Paige said. "They're not crying for you. They're just hungry is all. I'll go feed them and then see if Henry's done at work, so he can watch them. Pheebs, tell Piper I'll be back as soon as I can."

She disappeared into a nearby restroom and a faint blue color could be seen from under the door.

"Let me hold him," Cole took Chris from his wife's arms.

"I'm not so far along that I can't lift him. And Chris isn't heavy."

"I know."

"Good. So don't start treating me like I'm weak."

"Ok."

"Why are you giving in so..."

Cutting off mid-sentence, Phoebe let out a gasp as her eyes closed and she froze.

"What did you see?" Cole anxiously asked once her eyes re-opened. He hadn't sensed any more demons nearby, but maybe he had missed it?

"I saw," she took a breath, "I saw myself giving birth. I saw our sweet baby being born."

"That's not bad, Phoebe, so why do you look so scared? Was, was something wrong... with our baby?"

Phoebe shook her head, easing Cole's fears, "She seemed fine. But, Cole, I wasn't happy."

"What?"

"I saw our baby and I, me in the premonition, didn't feel happy. Why didn't I feel happy?"

Cole was at a loss for words. Struggling, he came up with, "I'm sure you were happy. You just must have been tired. Giving birth isn't easy, so I'm told. You were happy."

"No, I wasn't. It wasn't a happy experience. And not because it must've been painful; I was unhappy." Gazing into the half-demon's face, she spoke again. "And you weren't there."


	3. Keilphorte

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**Keilphorte**

"Phoebe, do we really have to come here every day? It's been a month since Piper came home. I think she and Leo can manage their kids alone."

"With three small children, they can use all the help they can get. Besides, we could use the practice."

Cole followed her up the manor's stairway. "You helped with Wyatt and Chris and we've both watched after Charlie and Gracie. We know how to take care of a baby."

Phoebe stopped and faced him. "It's not going to hurt you to help out Cole. And practice makes perfect."

"But, every day?"

"Yes," she said, continuing to walk to the second floor.

"But, I have to work. We need money, especially if you're going to keep taking off."

"You work plenty."

"But, you want me to come home after lunch all the time. Lawyers need to work more than half days a few times a week."

"But, I want you with me."

"Phoebe," Cole grabbed her arm to stop her from entering the nursery. "I need to go to work now, OK? I promise to come back later."

"No! You have to stay. What if a demon comes? Leo doesn't have powers, the kids are too little for fighting, Piper's taking care of Mel, and my premonitions aren't gonna help at all. You need to stay."

"You can call me. I'll be here in seconds."

"What if a demon goes after you and we're not there to call Paige to heal you? Maybe that's why you weren't at Prue's birth."

"I can handle a demon, Phoebe. If I do need help, I'll come back, though I'd rather keep him away from everyone. And, I know Paige and I have had our differences, but I think we're past the point where she'd leave me to die. I can call her."

"What if a demon comes after me to get Prue?" Phoebe cried desperately. She didn't want to be without him.

"Phoebe," he sighed. "I've promised you over and over; I won't let anything harm you or Prue. I will be there when she's born. And we'll both be thrilled."

"But my premonition-"

Cole cut her off by placing a finger to her lips. "It was one premonition. You haven't had another one like it. Maybe it was a fluke."

She pulled away from him. "Maybe it wasn't," she challenged, holding back tears. "Cole, I can't lose her. After... I can't lose another baby."

Cole flinched at the reminder of the son he and Phoebe would never meet. "I won't let that happen again, Phoebe, I swear it. I checked in the Underworld; I couldn't find anything. But, I'm always on the lookout, to be sure. Just relax, Baby. I'll protect you."

"But, Cole..."

This time he cut her off with a gentle kiss. Pulling away he was rewarded with a soft smile on his wife's face, her eyes closed, savoring the moment. "Everything will be fine. Trust me."

"I just don't want to lose you two," Phoebe whispered.

"You won't." He let her go and stepped back a bit. "Now, I'm going to head into the office for a few hours. Call me if you need anything."

After a quick brush of their lips, the air around Cole started to move as he shimmered away.

Phoebe stared at the spot he'd vacated. She knew he was right about work. She had asked Elise for a few weeks off to help Piper out, so he really needed to be at his job. She had several generic potions she could use if a demon attacked and Piper could actually help. Wyatt's shield would protect the younger children. Not that they really even got attacked all that often anymore. Though, in her defense, like Cole had pointed out, with new Charmed kids, demons were surfacing more in order to prevent the Halliwell line from growing.

Cole was a very powerful demon, too; Belthazor was legendary, the former Source's right-hand man. Not to mention Cole had experience as the Source himself, an invincible being, and an Avatar. He was a smart and cunning man, also. He could take care of himself. Paige would heal his human-half, now, too, without putting up a fight. So, why was she so scared?

Phoebe frowned. She didn't like being so needy and irrational. But, she was finally getting the family she wanted with her soul-mate. It would kill her if anything messed that up.

* * *

Sitting at his desk, Cole realized that for all the arguing he'd done with Phoebe to let him go to work, he couldn't actually concentrate on it. With all the reassurance he'd provided her with about the safety of their family, he wasn't reassured himself.

Glancing at the closed door, he was grateful that there were enough attorneys in his firm to cover his many absences and that his partners were so understanding about his hormonal, pregnant spouse. Also, that he was good enough at his job for them to not want to replace him.

Cole stood to shimmer out. It wouldn't hurt to check the Underworld again.

* * *

"Sir, we have received word that Belthazor is questioning around again."

Keilphorte looked down on his minion. "Kill any demon that even tries to answer him. But, be discreet. We don't want to alert him to our plans."

"What plans were those again, Sir? I'm sorry, but I seem to have forgotten."

Resisting the urge to incinerate the lower level demon on the spot for his idiocy, since he needed someone to stand between him and the Charmed Ones before he was ready to reveal himself, Keilphorte slowly recited his tactics again. "In five months, the progeny of a Charmed One and an Upper Level Demonic Legend will be born. We want that child."

"But, why? It's not going to be _that_ powerful."

"It will be lesser than the spawn of that witch and Belthazor when he was the Source, yes, but it will still be mighty. It will be more than able to compete against that wretched Twice-Blessed. My Seer has told me that."

"So, we're going to take the kid and train it to be evil?"

"No, I'm going to get it's mother and as soon as it's born, I will kill it and absorb it's powers for my own. Then I will finally be able to destroy that traitor Belthazor and the Charmed Ones. I will absorb all their powers and then take out the rest of their line. I will become the ultimate demon; stronger than any Source ever was, stronger than Belthazor, even when he had all those extra powers, better than Zankou or the Triad, and much more powerful than that pathetic Ultimate Power a couple years ago. I will reign supreme. And evil will rule."

"You're very ambitious, Sir. But, aren't you powerful enough to take them all out now?"

"I may be able to take out just about every demon here, but it's not enough to beat that group of good-wanters. The Power of Three, accompanied by a strong demon is too much for even me. But, once I kill that child, the middle sister and the traitor will be too devastated to fight properly. And with my added powers, I'll easily be able to destroy the weakened fools!"

"Five months is a long time to wait. Couldn't you just kill and absorb the powers of some demons?"

"Then who would I rule when I rise to power? No, my prize will be worth the wait."

"If you say so, Sir."

Keilphorte growled, "I do say so. And stop questioning me!" A sphere of fire formed in his palm, "Or I will replace you."

The demon gulped. "Yes, Sir."

"Good," Keilphorte smiled maliciously, an evil glint in his eyes. "Now, go see if you can get Belthazor out of my Underworld."


	4. Precautions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**Precautions**

"He won't answer his cell phone, Piper. And his secretary said he's not in the office. She doesn't even remember seeing him leave. That means he's in trouble."

Piper looked at her sister as she made her way to Melinda's crib to pick up the crying baby. The child was soothed by her mother's arms. Taking a seat on her rocking chair, Piper answered Phoebe. "I'm sure he's fine, honey. He wouldn't have let the secretary see him shimmer off somewhere."

"He told me he was gonna be at work. If he left, he would've let me know."

"Unless he didn't want you to worry."

"You mean if he went to the Underworld? That worries me more."

"Look, Phoebe, if he went to see if any threats are coming, that's a good thing. We need to be prepared if a demon wants to harm one of the kids."

"Not at the cost of Cole's safety. I've told him a thousand times I want one of us with him when he checks down there. He wasn't at Prue's birth in my premonition. But, I'm not going to let it be because he got himself killed trying to play hero. If he's not there, it'll be because I'm in pain and kicked him out because it's his fault," Phoebe said.

"Cole grew up in the Underworld. He is a demon, Phoebe, one of the strongest and smartest. He knows how to stay alive down there."

"Why don't you care if he gets hurt?" demanded Phoebe.

"You know that's not true," Piper answered. "I just think he's okay and you're worrying over nothing."

Phoebe shook her head. "It's because he's so powerful that his betrayal to the side of evil made them all want to kill him so badly. They didn't want to lose such a valuable demon to our side. You know that, Piper. And the ones who don't want to kill him want to turn him back. But, when they realize he's good and they can't, they'll settle for vanquishing him, too. Everyone wants to kill my husband!" She held back tears and sat on Piper and Leo's bed. "Why? Why does everyone have to want Cole dead?!"

"Because he's such an annoying jerk," Paige answered as she orbed in, daughters in tow.

"Paige," Piper scolded.

"Sorry," the brunette took in Phoebe's depressed face. "What made her wonder about the Hate Cole club?"

When Phoebe started to tear up again, Paige quickly repeated her apology. "Come on, Pheebs, you know I don't really hate Cole. He just bugs the heck out of me most days. But, really, what happened today that you're thinking about his enemies."

"I think he went to the Underworld again," the once- empathic witch replied.

"So? He always does that. He's checking for threats. He wants to protect the kids, not to mention you, and I guess Piper and me."

"Exactly. But, what about the threats to him? He doesn't even think of that."

"For as long as I've known him, except when he was human for that short time or when he was dead, Cole's always had someone after him, whether it's demons or us. I don't think it's really possible for him to forget that someone always wants to get him."

"That's not helping," Piper muttered.

"Well, I don't know what to say. She's got these crazy mood swings. She's very difficult during pregnancy. I wasn't like that when I was expecting."

"Yeah, any anger you felt was just magnified. And your sarcasm increased. And you ate disgusting food. You yelled like crazy, especially at me."

"Hey!" Paige spun to face the newcomer. "You can wipe that smirk off your face, Cole. It wasn't pregnancy making me yell at you. It was your own rotten personality."

"Ouch."

Phoebe's gasp interrupted the argument. She rushed to Cole. "You're bleeding! What happened?"

"It's just a scratch, "Cole said. "Barely hurts."

"Right," Phoebe said disbelievingly as she moved her hand across his cheek just below the slash. "Are you purposely trying to make my premonition come true? Do you want to die?!" Her eyes found a rip in his jacket's sleeve where blood was also leaking out, just below his shoulder. "Paige?"

"I got it." Fortunately, the wounds weren't very deep. Paige's Whitelighter healing abilities working on Cole's human half were able to mend them completely.

"Thanks." Cole stretched his formerly hurt arm. Meeting his wife's angry, yet worried, stare, he sighed. "Phoebe, I'm all right."

"You should've called me when you left. You should've taken one of us with you."

"I am not ever going to take my pregnant wife with me to the Underworld and Piper and Paige both had babies not that long ago. It's too dangerous there, Charmed or not."

"And you didn't call because you wanted me to think you'd become a pile of ashes below ground?" Phoebe questioned sweetly, though with a steely undertone.

"Baby, I didn't want you to worry about me," Cole defended himself.

"And the blood? That was supposed to be a fun sideshow act for me to see?"

Cole looked to his sisters-in-law for help. Piper seemed to be very busy with Melinda. Paige, despite holding two squirming infants, was snickering. "I'd just told you there weren't any threats and I wanted to make sure. I didn't want you to be concerned if I really was right."

"But, you weren't," Piper interrupted, realizing what he hadn't yet said.

"I don't know for sure," Cole noted Phoebe's hand anxiously reach for her stomach. "I was asking around, but I couldn't get any real answers. The demons kept blowing up whenever they began to say something that may have potentially been even a little incriminating."

"So, something didn't want them talking."

Cole nodded at the current oldest Halliwell sister. "I'm guessing someone's trying to take over the Underworld again. They can't become a Source, since they don't know what happened to the Grimoire, but, even without the title, a powerful demon can rule. You suffered from Zankou's takeover."

"We destroyed the Nexus, though, so this new demon can't use it like Zankou tried to," Phoebe said.

"He must have another plan. I don't think he's got as many minions as he probably wants yet, based on the number of exploding demons. So, whatever that plan is, either it's not in effect yet or it's faulty. Demons want to be sure he can rule wisely, that he has the power, before they hand out loyalties. Until they're sure, they'll just keep fighting each other to become the strongest and killing innocents."

"At least that means we've got time to discover his identity and plan before it's too late," commented Piper. Melinda had fallen asleep, so Piper placed her back in the crib. She motioned to the door, "Let's head to the attic and check out the Book of Shadows."

"I've got to check the book anyway," announced Paige. "That's why I came over. One of my charges was attacked. We vanquished the demon and I think it was only lower level, but I wanted to make sure it wasn't part of a group that would attack Becky's coven. I guess now I'll have to see if he was working for this new Source wannabe."

She looked at the babies in her arms and called, "Cribs." Charlotte and Grace's beds appeared in a flurry of white-blue lights.

"My room's already crowded enough, Paige."

Waving off Piper's statement, Paige put each of the twins in a bed. "It's only for a little while, Piper. Jeez."

Everyone filed out of the room and headed for the stairs. A call for mommy, however, caused Piper to head in the opposite direction. "Leo and the boys must be back from the park. I'll be up in a minute."

* * *

"Do you know of any demons strong enough to be able to rule?" Paige questioned Cole. She'd found her demon in the Book and was satisfied to learn he wasn't part of a group and that he'd been working alone. She had then moved on to the new possible threat to her children.

He shook his head. "You guys are sure that the Triad and the old Source are dead, for good this time." At Phoebe and Paige's nod, he continued. "And Barbas and Zankou are gone. Really, you've vanquished a lot of the upper level demons from my time, and of course a bunch of low level ones. It's mostly a new generation of demons. They're still learning and training, trying to make their way to the top. I don't think they'd be able to gain followers yet, and they know it, so they wouldn't vie for ruler. And any old demons left certainly wouldn't let them, anyway. Of course, there are several other ancient demons, like Zankou, that old sources imprisoned, but after what happened last time, no one would release another one. I have no idea who stands a chance of controlling the Underworld. Or who would have a plan they think would work against the Charmed Ones."

"What good are you as our demonologist?" Paige sourly asked.

Cole shrugged, not in the mood for an argument. He was really worried because he had no idea who could be after his family, and thus knew no way of protecting them.

"You know, Baby, you're right. I'd never realized it before, but most of the demons in the Book, the ones our ancestors faced and wrote about, we've destroyed. I guess it is a new generation of evil." She closed the Book of Shadows, having found nothing helpful in it. "Our next generation is still comprised of babies. I really had wanted to keep our almost normal life. I mean, demon attacks have been so scarce since Christy and the Triad. But, with a new generation of them, there'll start wanting to try their luck against the forces of good, against us."

Paige sighed, "Yeah, but if helping our children stay innocent until we're to elderly to help it is what we gain from losing our chance at normalcy, I think it's way past worth it. With any luck, we'll take out this generation, too."

"You're right. The kids make it worth it," Phoebe wholeheartedly agreed. "Which is why we have to keep them safe from whatever this new threat is. Cole, I want to move back into the manor."

"You what?"

"I got my loft when the demon attacks were at a lull. And, I've kept it because, aside from the Ultimate Power, it's stayed that way. But, if demons are gonna start springing up all the time again, the Charmed Ones are stronger living together."

"Didn't you want independence?" Cole asked. He actually thought this was a great idea. While he'd been against constantly hanging out at the manor when they didn't leave there and when they had no proof of any danger, his trip to the Underworld had caused him to reconsider the positives of living at this house. It wasn't on a spiritual nexus that could boost their power anymore, but Phoebe was right about Charmed power and closeness. Phoebe had to be sure she wanted to move back though. And then there was Paige and Henry.

Phoebe answered her husband's question. "That was before our Ladybug. This will keep her, the twins, Wyatt, Chris, and Mel safe from increased attacks."

"The twins?" Paige asked. "I take it I'm supposed to move back, too?"

"It's for safety, Paige."

"Oh, I'm not complaining. It is a good idea. I'm sure Henry will agree, for our girls. And our apartment's kind of small for a family. Granted, the manor is kind of small for three families, but like you said, it's for the safety of our kids."

"Great. I'll talk to our landlord about not renewing our lease on the loft after all," Phoebe told Cole. "Wyatt and Chris are going to lose their toy room. We need my bedroom back."

"They're gonna have to share a room again, too. My room can't have three kids and two adults," Paige added.

"Four rooms really is small for this many people. The kids are going to need their own rooms when they get a bit older. We'll have to look into adding on to the house."

"It might be better if we just find houses closer to here, like on the same street," Paige suggested, "after we take care of the demon who wants to be the Source of All Evil."

Piper entered the room, Chris on her hip, "This little guy didn't want to play with his brother anymore. Wyatt thought it would be fun to orb blocks at his head while I was busy filling Leo in on everything. Chris tried to orb them back, but his aim's not as practiced. So, anyway, is there anything useful in the Book?"

"I think you'll have to add to that 'everything' you told Leo," Paige said.

"We're moving back," Phoebe informed her big sister.


	5. Moving Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**Moving Day**

"Are you feeling OK?" Cole asked, entering his former, and once again, room. He set a box on the dresser.

It was moving day for the Halliwell-Turner and the Matthews-Mitchell families. Paige and Phoebe's old rooms had been emptied of their new possessions over the past week. While Piper had been surprised at Phoebe's announcement that she and Paige were moving their families into the manor, she agreed that it was the safest arrangement for everyone. She'd set to work immediately on moving Chris and Wyatt back into the same room, along with the many toys they owned.

Phoebe glanced up at Cole as he spoke. Having been set up not long before, the bed she was on was devoid of any covers. Her sleepy body, four months pregnant, didn't mind. She stayed in her laying position as she answered. "Yeah, just a bit tired."

Cole sat on edge of the bed. He ran his fingers across her face before cupping her cheek. "Do you want me to get you a pillow or blanket?"

She shook her head and reached for his arms. "Can you hold me, though?"

"Sure," Cole smiled. Lying beside her, he held her in his embrace. One hand rested on their child.

Phoebe smiled drowsily and snuggled into his side. "Who knew we had so much stuff to move?"

"You had so much stuff to move. I just have some clothes and law stuff."

"A lot of law stuff. You work too much."

"I don't work enough, Baby. I'm hardly at the office. That's why everything was at our place, in case a got a chance to do some stuff there."

"There you are," Leo said from the doorway. "I was looking all over for you, Cole. I need help moving Paige's antique dresser to her room."

"And Henry can't move his own dresser because?"

"Paige just sent him to the store for diapers," Leo replied. "Oh, and Phoebe, if you don't mind, can you watch the kids. Piper wants to make room for yours and Paige's china sets in the dining room hutch. And Paige's still getting stuff from the moving van."

"Yeah," Phoebe said pulling away from Cole and sitting up.

"You should rest," Cole told her.

"It's OK. This little break has given me back a bunch of energy and someone's got to watch the kids."

Leo took in Cole's annoyed glare, directed at him. "I didn't mean to disturb you, Phoebe. If you're tired, Piper can watch the children a little while longer, while Cole and I finish with the furniture."

"China's not exactly a priority," Cole added. "Unlike yours and Prue's health."

It was Phoebe's turn to glare at Cole, "Of course china's a priority, Cole. It's tradition when you settle down with a home and family, and it's supposed to be displayed."

"But, Piper's is already out."

"This is our home, too. Paige and I have families, also. Or are you saying you're not my family? Is that why I shouldn't have china?"

"Phoebe," Cole sighed. "You know I'm your family. Me and Prue, and Piper, Paige, Leo, Henry, the kids. And you can have china all over the house for all I care. I just don't want you to over do it."

"I know how much I can handle." Phoebe left the room.

* * *

"Piper! Get in here!"

Rushing into the living room at Phoebe's call, worried that something had happened to her daughter or sons, Piper stood in the doorway. "What? What happened?"

"Look." Phoebe pointed at Melinda. She was in her playpen in front of her Aunt Phoebe, a plush toy in her tiny hand.

"I'm looking. I don't see what you're yelling about," Piper said. "Phoebe, you know better than to yell like that in this house if there's no demon."

"No, Piper. Look, that toy. I didn't give it to her."

"Maybe Wyatt did." The little blond-haired boy was sitting on the floor a few feet away. His brother was asleep on the sofa, pillows lining the side of it in case he rolled. Paige's twins were in their swings behind Phoebe.

"I was holding it," Phoebe explained. "I was holding it above her, about to give it to her, but I never did."

"Phoebe, spit out whatever it is you're trying to say."

"She waved her hand and it went to her. Melinda's telekinetic!"

"No," Piper picked up her baby in disbelief. She stared at her. Then, she looked at the sleeping Chris. He was the only Halliwell child they knew to have that power, but obviously he couldn't have moved the toy. "But, she's not even two months yet!"

Phoebe looked at her nieces and nephews, three of whom had shown powers not long after birth. Chris was the only one who didn't develop any until he was a little older. "Like that stops a Halliwell."

"I guess I should be happy she didn't get my power to blow things up."

"Not yet, anyway," Phoebe said.

"If she does, hopefully it will be when she's old enough to deal with it.'

"Who has to deal with what?"

Leo and Cole had finished bringing in the last of the furniture.

"Melinda just telekinetically brought a toy to herself." Piper placed the baby into her father's outstretched arms.

"That's great, Mel," Leo said and he kissed her cheek.

"It's exciting, yeah, but raising three small children with magical powers? Our hands are now more than full," Piper said.

"At least she has something to use against any threats." Leo frowned, "I wish she could've had the orbing Wy and Chris have. She'd be so much safer if she was able to instantly get away from a demon."

Orbing was the Whitelighter power Leo's sons had received from him. But, Melinda was conceived after he'd become mortal, powerless. Leo was happy that he could be with his family problem-free. But, when a battle he couldn't help with came up, or when he thought about the protective power Melinda, or any future children he and Piper might possibly have, would never receive.

"Leo, we'll keep her safe. And Wyatt and Chris will orb her away if she's in danger. Charlie and Grace, too, when they're older," Piper tried to ease her spouse's fear and guilt.

"And Prue will help, too, if she can shimmer," Phoebe said.

"I don't want to worry about chasing her around the globe, yet. Phoebe. She's not even born yet; let's not give her powers."

"She might develop some from the womb," Phoebe stated. "Wyatt had his force field and healing there."

"Guys, Demon!" Paige called from the foyer. She'd barely gotten her last box of belongings inside when the demon had appeared.

"Paige, stop bringing demons home!" Piper called back. She motioned for Leo to watch the children and headed in Paige's direction, Cole and Phoebe following.

"I'm not trying to," the group heard Paige say. "I know that's Phoebe's job. Coat rack!"

"We're in the middle of an attack and she's trying to be funny," Cole rolled his eyes as he heard the aforementioned piece crash into something, presumably the demon.

Upon reaching the manor's entranceway Piper made to throw up her hands, ready to blast the green creature before her to smithereens. Cole grabbed her arm before it could make the fatal gesture.

"Freeze it," he commanded.

Doing as he advised, Piper caused the demon to stop moving with the flick of her wrist. "Why'd I do that?" she asked.

"We can question it. Maybe this one will know something about who's after you."

Phoebe looked up at Cole, "I thought you said the demons you cornered kept being blown up before they could say anything. Why would this one be any different?"

"It probably won't, but maybe we can get a name out of him before he bursts. Whatever's tracking the demons I talk to may not be able to realize he's giving the big secret identity away as quickly because of the distance between here and the Underworld. It's worth a shot. Piper, unfreeze his head."

The demon screamed in anger when his vocal cords began working again. "Let me go!"

Cole stepped forward, an energy ball forming in his palm. "You tell me what I want to know and I won't throw this at you."

"Belthazor the Traitor, I don't believe you."

"Nice nickname," Paige commented.

"It's a long way from Legendary Soldier of Fortune," Piper said.

"Guys, be quiet," Phoebe shushed them.

"I don't care if you believe me or not," Cole continued. "Tell me who is after the Charmed Ones and their offspring. Who is ordering demons destroyed if they so much as speak his name to me?"

"I'll never tell. I don't want to join those demons."

"You're going to join them anyway if you don't answer me."

With Cole shoving a deadly attack barely an inch from his low-level face, the demon reconsidered his stance. "It's," he paused, realizing he was about to die no matter what, and yet still trying to delay it, "it's Keilphorte."

The demon had barely finished the last syllable when he was consumed by flames.

* * *

"No! That insolent fool!" Keilphorte, pacing his chambers, yelled.

His minion looked on worriedly. "Sir, what do we do now? Surely, Belthazor knows of you. He'll help the witches come here. And you aren't ready to care out your plan yet."

Keilphorte forced himself to calm down. "We'll just have to move up the dates of my plan. We'll prepare faster and be ready to take Belthazor's witch within a short while. We'll hide her away until the child is born and I can take its powers. Then, everything will proceed as I envision it."

* * *

"Who's Keilphorte?" Piper asked when she saw Cole's eyes widen at the now vanquished demon's words.

"And why can't his name be something simple, like Bob?" Paige inquired. "Demons and their show-offish names."

"Keilphorte is an ancient demon. I told you there was always that possibility for this threat, but I don't know why any demons would want to risk themselves by freeing him. Even these new guys should know better."

"So is he really dangerous?"

Cole nodded to Phoebe. "He was locked up. He tried to overthrow an old Source almost a thousand years ago. His power was just under that Source's power, probably just under the Source you vanquished, but still stronger than most demons of his time or even of current times."

"But, if he was weaker than him, why did the Source bother locking him up? He wouldn't have been able to hurt him, right?" Piper wanted to know. The group had slowly made their way into the room where Leo. Piper lifted Chris into her lap as she sat on the couch.

"He's called the Strategist. While his raw power was weaker than the Source, he came very close to accomplishing his goal of killing him and assuming power. Because his plans were so thought out, the Source wasn't aware that Keilphorte was after him until just minutes before. And only then because of a vision the Source's Seer had. When Keilphorte arrived, he realized the Source knew. So, as fireballs were being thrown at him, he quickly came up with a new plan. He was able to dodge them. He's not the fastest, but the Source was old for a demon so his aim was off and the fireballs were slower than he'd intended. And his guards didn't arrive soon enough. The Source was also impatient. When he became too frustrated that Keilphorte wasn't dying in a short amount of time, against his Seer's warning, the Source began a spell to imprison him instead. That's what Keilphorte wanted; better to be imprisoned than vanquished. Then, Keilphorte summoned a demon, low level, and it distracted the Source for just a second before a guard who'd finally turned up killed him. Because of the distraction, the Source made one mistake in his spell. His Seer told him after the cage came up around Keilphorte and he vanished what the difference that one word made. Other demons that have been caged can only be released by an upper level demon or a group of lesser ones breaking it, or the one who put them in the cage getting rid of the barrier. They can't get out any other way, and the cage won't weaken over time. No one wanted to release Keilphorte; his elaborate plans and air for secrecy were too much of a threat. And he made loyalties to no one. I'm sure he anticipated that no one would help him. So, the Source's slip up was needed. It made it so that Keilphorte's cage would only stay up if each Source to come re-recited that spell." Cole's eyes widened. "And you defeated the last Source to say it, the one before me. Since then, his cage must have been weakening and now he's been able to break out."

"But, you said the Source we vanquished was stronger than him. So, we should be able to take this guy out if we did the Source."

"And I'm sure he knows that, Paige. He's got a plan to get around the lack of strength he has over you. With that demon revealing him, he'll probably enact it sooner, so that we won't have a chance. We have to figure out his plan, not to mention where he is and if he's acquired any more strength since he's been free."


	6. Kidnapping

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**Kidnapping**

Cole was crouched behind several jagged rocks in the Underworld. He made sure he was out of view from any demons that could unintentionally lead him to Keilphorte's lair or that might mention something about the ancient demon that was currently after Cole's family. He was so focused on watching those in front of him that he didn't notice the shimmer behind him. He was only alerted to the other being's presence by the hand on his shoulder.

He spun around, ready to fight, only to come face to face with his wife. "Phoebe, what are you doing here?" Cole hissed.

"I don't know," Phoebe explained. I was just wishing I was with you and here I was. I, I think I shimmered."

"You what?"

Phoebe's eyes traveled down to her stomach, "I guess she did get that power."

"Well, get her to shimmer you back. It's way too dangerous for you here," Cole said, taking in her six month pregnant frame.

"Why?" Phoebe took in her surroundings for the first time. "We're in the Underworld! Cole, what are you doing here?"

"The same thing I always do here these days, trying to find out Keilphorte's plan."

"You haven't found anything out in the past two months. What makes you think you will now?"

Cole pulled her down beside him, hiding her from sight, and his arms went around her. "You're not saying I should stop looking?"

"I'm saying you should stop risking yourself. We'll stop Keilphorte when the time comes. But, in the meanwhile, I want to make sure you are there for Prue's birth."

"I will be. But, we have to take care of this threat. He's dangerous, Phoebe. And he must want something more than just the death of the Charmed Ones. Otherwise, he would've already attacked."

"Maybe our powers?" Phoebe volunteered. "Lots of demons want our powers."

"And lots of demons have failed. He's probably studied you since he was released. He must know that."

"What if he's got a different way to steal them?"

"Then, he'll kill you and no demon will cross him again."

"Cole!"

"What? That could be what's he's going to do. Which is all the more reason for me to snoop around down here. Now, get Prue to take you back."

"Fine," Phoebe said. "But, you better be careful."

Cole brought her lips to his in a gentle kiss, his fingers playing with her hair. "I will," he promised. He placed his hand on her rounded belly for a second and then Phoebe shimmered away.

* * *

"Paige, have you seen Phoebe?" Piper asked.

Paige was sitting on the couch, a twin in each arm. The TV was on in the back of the room, its sound barely loud enough to be heard. "Not since breakfast. She said she was tired and went up to her room."

"But, she's not there. And, I can't find her anywhere else in the house."

The air before between Piper and Paige started to ripple, the beginnings of a shimmer showing.

Paige hurriedly placed her children in their playpen, while Piper told Wyatt to put his force field around him and the rest of the kids.

"Guys, it's me," Phoebe exclaimed as Piper's hands began the motion that activated her power of exploding things.

Paige's eyes narrowed. She questioned Piper, "Shape shifter?"

"No," Phoebe said, "It's really me. Prue can shimmer now."

Piper flicked her wrists, but Phoebe didn't freeze. Only very powerful demons, unlike the shape shifting breed, and good witches didn't freeze. "It's her."

"I told you," Phoebe pouted as Wyatt's shield lowered. She sat on an easy chair.

"Sorry, Sis. But, it wouldn't be the first time," Paige apologized.

"Yeah, yeah."

"When did Prue get that power?"

"A little while ago," Phoebe told Piper. "I wanted to see Cole and then I was in the Underworld with him."

"He's looking for Keilphorte again?"

Phoebe nodded.

"He find anything?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Well, we have those all- purpose vanquishing potions," Piper said, "but according to Cole, they won't kill him. We need to think of a spell or something for when he finally shows up."

"That's probably a good idea. I told Cole that it might be our powers he's after."

"I'll make some potions to replicate each of our powers in case he gets them."

"Does Cole think that might be it? Why he hasn't attacked yet, I mean. Because he wants our powers before he kills us," asked Paige.

"He doesn't know. It would have to be an original tactic of doing so, though. Cole thinks he's probably studied us and knows how others have failed with the power stripping potions and stuff."

"You don't think he wants the kid's powers, do you?" Piper questioned worriedly.

"If we fight the demons that steal our powers and win against them, what would make Keilphorte think we wouldn't do so for our kids? That can't be it. Besides, their powers aren't completely developed yet," Phoebe said. "Though I don't doubt he wants to destroy them along with us." She placed a protective hand on little Prue.

From her playpen, Grace cried. It seemed to be contagious, because soon after her sister too began whining. Then, Wyatt and Chris started complaining of hunger.

Piper glanced at her watch, "It's lunch time. We better get them fed."

"I'm feeling a little sleepy," Phoebe announced. "I think I'm just gonna go lay down."

"Just don't shimmer off anywhere," Paige directed.

"And check on Melinda, would you?" Piper requested. "I put her down for a nap about twenty minutes ago."

Upstairs, Phoebe laid on her side in her and Cole's bed. She rubbed her round stomach lovingly, "It'll be OK, Baby. Daddy and me and your Auntie Piper and Paige will keep you and your cousins safe. Keilphorte's a bad, bad boy, but we'll take care of him, so don't you worry. I love you, Prue, my little Ladybug."

Phoebe giggled, rolling over onto her back and closing her eyes. It still made her giddy every time she thought of herself as a wife and a mother. She'd waited so long, doubtful that either would ever happen. Yet, now she was in the middle of a fairy tale with her soul mate by her side. Phoebe couldn't believe she and Cole were finally getting their happily ever after. And, in three more months they'd have their perfect baby.

She never noticed the demon that appeared beside her bed in a swirl of bright flames. She never had a chance to scream, as the clawed hand covered her mouth. She barely had a chance to notice, stunned, as an energy ball formed in her hand. She threw it at the demon, but, he dodged and it hit the wall. Phoebe and her captor disappeared in a matter of seconds, Piper and Paige lounging unaware downstairs.

* * *

"Where's Phoebe?" Cole demanded when he shimmered into Halliwell manor.

Piper glanced up from her coffee and Leo stopped feeding the boys.

"Upstairs, sleeping," Piper answered. "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure she's upstairs?" he asked, already heading to the stairwell.

"I saw her go up just a few minutes ago," Piper stood up and followed Cole out of the room. "Leo, stay with the kids," she called over her shoulder. She turned her attention back to her brother-in-law. "Cole, what's going on?"

They'd made it through the kitchen and encountered Paige right outside the dining room. "Hey, what's going on?" she asked, placing her palm over the phone's receiver. Charlotte and Grace slept nearby.

Piper shrugged, getting worried. Cole continued in the direction of the stairs.

"I'll call you later, Honey. Something's happening," Paige told Henry and ended her call. She raced after Piper and Cole, who were already at the landing in the middle of the stairs.

"Cole!" Piper said again. "Answer me!"

"I overheard one of Keilphorte's few minions," he explained, beginning to take the stairs two at a time. "He does want to kill the Charmed Ones, the kids, and me. But, to do it he plans to take Phoebe and Prue. He thinks Prue's power will put him over the top, and then he'll go after the rest of us."

"What?" Paige had caught up in time to hear the explanation.

"Phoebe?" Cole called, heading down the hallway to their bedroom. He threw open the door, revealing an empty bedroom.

"I'm too late." Cole punched the wall in frustration, not caring about the hole that formed in the sheetrock.

Piper and Paige peered around him. Aside from the scorch mark on the wall, the room lacked any evidence of a struggle.

"Oh, god," Piper gasped.


	7. Searching

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**Searching**

Piper took in the empty room. "Maybe she's in the bathroom. Or the attic."

Paige paid no attention to her big sister rushing past her, presumably to search the house for any sign of Phoebe. Instead, she followed Cole into the room. "I don't... how could we not know? Piper and I have been downstairs all day."

Cole stopped pacing the room and looked at her. "You were too absorbed in yourself to bother keeping Phoebe safe."

"Now, wait. That's not fair. You know how much we love her and the baby. We wouldn't put them at risk."

"But, you did. Why didn't someone go with her when she went upstairs?" he demanded.

"Like she would've let us. And, anyway, where were you that you couldn't protect your own wife?"

"Trying to protect this whole family. I thought I could trust you with her for a few hours."

"She's not anywhere. That demon really did take her. We have to find her, now," Piper said as she scurried into the room, holding a map and crystal.

Paige turned her back on Cole. She grabbed Phoebe's brush from her dresser. "Here, scry with this."

Piper took the offered object. She dangled the crystal by it's string, waiting for it to stop over a point on the map she had laid across the bed. "It's not working," she said, several minutes later. "Why isn't it working?"

Paige, not having an answer, watched Cole staring intently at the wall opposite the bed. "What are you looking at?" She moved toward him and gasped as she saw black streaks marring the wall. "I didn't see those before. You don't think... that's not..."

"No!" Piper exclaimed. "She's alive."

"Cole?" Paige questioned, worried that the scorch marks meant Phoebe had been hit by a fatal energy ball.

He shook his head. "These marks, they look like what's left after I fire an energy ball."

"Other demons throw energy balls. They all look like yours."

"No," Cole corrected. "There are small differences in the scorch marks of each demon. No two are identical, but this looks a lot like mine."

"Phoebe can shimmer now. Maybe Prue gave her energy balls, too?" Piper suggested.

"It makes sense," Cole agreed. "Her markings would be similar to mine, I guess. Though I've never really compared the marks of a demon and it's offspring, so I can't be positive."

"So, that mark could still mean..." Paige started. It tore her up inside to even think of Phoebe being mortally wounded, but with the evidence in front of them, and no proof otherwise. "Scrying wouldn't work if our powers were gone because the Power of Three was broken."

Piper blew up a pillow. "Our powers are fine. That scorch mark must be from an energy ball Phoebe threw."

"Well, then why isn't the scrying working?" Paige asked a bit annoyed at herself for not thinking of trying out her own powers for proof.

"The place Phoebe's at must be magically guarded," Cole surmised, relieved that his wife and child were safe at least for the moment. He shimmered out of the manor before Piper or Paige could say anything else.

"I take it he's gone to search the Underworld again?"

"I hope he can find her. This crystal's useless," Piper said.

"Piper, Cole... he's been spending so much time in the Underworld lately. Could he... do you think he's switched again? I mean, maybe this is all an elaborate plan to turn Phoebe evil again. It certainly wouldn't be the first-"

"Paige!" Piper cut her off. "How can you say that? We know Cole is good now. And he's family. I thought you finally felt that way, too."

"I do," said Paige slowly. "But, with his past, it's only natural to suspect him."

"Have you forgotten that you were evil in a past life? So was Phoebe for that matter. And we've all made bad decisions in this lifetime. Why don't you suspect any of us of going evil?"

"It's not the same, Piper, and you know it. We all learned from our mistakes and grew, in good."

"So did Cole."

"He's a demon, Piper! No matter how much good he's done the past couple years, he was still evil not that long ago. You all act like so much time has passed and like he's changed so much. He's back in his original demonic form, now. The one he did evil with for over a hundred years. It's not so wrong to think that it might've all come back," Paige paused. "I've actually grown kind of fond of Cole. I forgave him for the Source stuff and what happened after he came back from the Wasteland and even admitted my errors in all that. It doesn't change what he did as Belthazor, though. It doesn't change his heritage. What's it matter if he's only half-demon and has a soul? He was raised evil. He was evil."

"Key word, Paige- was."

"Something like that doesn't go away so fast, or so easily."

"It wasn't easy. You've seen how he's struggled, and he started that before you even knew him. But he's overcome everything to turn out very good, despite being annoying sometimes."

"Look, I don't want it to be him, OK? I want to believe he's good. It's just that he spends so much time down there recently."

"Trying to protect us," piper defended the man she'd come to think of as a pesky brother.

"But he has all these old contacts, all these powers; he's smarter than most demons and most still fear his reputation. Yet he doesn't come up with very much information."

"He just found out Keilphorte's plan."

"And conveniently didn't tell us until after Phoebe had been kidnapped."

"These are the facts, Paige. Cole is good. Keilphorte, a legendary and dangerous demon, has taken our sister. He is the evil we're fighting. And, he knows what he's doing. He's good enough that even someone as good at this kind of stuff as Cole is can't find out his plans easily."

"If he's so good, how come we know his name? How come we know his supposed plan?"

"New demons aren't completely loyal to him. They don't keep the secret."

"Or it's a cover-up devised by Co-"

"Don't finish that sentence. We have no reason to doubt Cole and every reason to trust him."

Piper gathered the map and gem she's been using to scry with into her arms and headed out the door. "I'm going to go upstairs and try the "To Find a Lost Witch" spell and if that doesn't work I'll try some other things. You're welcome to help, but I won't continue this conversation about your unfounded doubts."

Paige sighed and followed Piper to the attic.

* * *

Phoebe glared at her captor as he continued putting shields up around the chamber they were in. She would have screamed at him, but her mouth was gagged. She would have kicked him or threw another of her daughter's energy balls, but her arms were tied behind her and her legs were pinned to the boulder she leant against with metal enhanced by magic. She struggled to get free, but knew it wouldn't do any good to be untied. She was stuck inside of a magical cage, much like the one she and her sisters had used to trap numerous demons.

Phoebe glanced down at her stomach uneasily. So far, she and her baby were unharmed, but she could only imagine what plans this demon had for her. Straightening up, she reminded herself that it would only be a matter of time before Cole and her sisters found her. _Even with shields surrounding the place_, she tried to communicate to Prue silently, _your Daddy will come for us. We just have to be patient. _

Looking at her bound limbs, Phoebe once more tried to free herself. She had total confidence in her family, but she was itching to throw an energy ball at her captor.

"You'll never get out," Keilphorte announced menacingly as he stood before Phoebe's cage. "In a few months I'll have what I want and I'll get rid of you."

Phoebe's eyes widened at his words. They confirmed her worst fears. His sentence made it clear it wasn't Prue's mother he was after, and her baby was due in only three months.


	8. Findings

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**Findings**

Cole shimmered into the manor's attic several hours later, worry evident on his face.

Piper glanced up at him. "None of these spells are working. I can't bring her to me or me to her. And the scrying still won't give me a location. Keilphorte's place must be really well protected."

"Did you find anything?" Paige questioned a suspicious glint in her dark eyes.

Cole took a seat on an old couch before replying. "He must have gotten more minions since he succeeded in capturing a Charmed One, because now I can't get any demons to even think of giving me any information. Although, it does seem a bit strange that demons would suddenly flock to him just because of that. You guys have been kidnapped before. But, anyway I have searched just about everywhere in the Underworld. There're only about five or six ancient lairs I haven't looked into. They're heavily guarded and surrounded by magical barriers."

"So, Phoebe and the baby must be in one of them, right?"

"They have to be. Keilphorte's not the type to hide above ground. He hates mortals. I figured I should get you two for backup before I try to get in, though. My powers alone can't beat him and the only way to really save Phoebe and Prue is to destroy that monster."

"Then, let's go," Piper said, grabbing several potion vials as she made her way towards Paige so they could orb behind Cole's shimmer. Demonic transportation always made her a bit queasy, so she preferred to travel with her sister.

Cole stood, ready to leave, when a ball of orbs gathered in his arms. He allowed a weary small to cross his face as he looked down at a giggling Grace. "I'll take her downstairs to Leo," he offered when Paige started forward.

"No!" Paige said, quickly grabbing her baby from the tall man's arms. She caught Cole's confused, and a little hurt, glance and hurried to add, "I mean, I can do it. We might just be walking into our deaths, right? So, I'd like to say goodbye to my family first."

Cole watched as she turned on her heel and headed downstairs.

"I'm gonna say goodbye to Leo and the kids, too, you know just in case," Piper told him, anxious to get away before he started asking questions.

"Wait, Piper. So tell me, is it just me or is that not the reason Paige didn't want me to bring Grace downstairs?"

"Um…"

"In fact," Cole continued, "it almost seemed like she didn't even want her kid in the same room as me."

"Actually…" Piper trailed off. She sighed. "You deserve to know, I guess."

"Know what?" Cole prompted. He glanced at the stairs. "And she'd better hurry up. We have to get to Phoebe as soon as possible."

"She's hurrying, I'm sure. But, about her snatching Grace away from you… she kind of suspects that you're behind kidnapping Phoebe."

"What? How could she-"

"She doesn't want you to be," Piper hastened to continue, "and I told her she was way off. But, with your past, even though you guys have reached an understanding, she still thinks it's possible for you to revert back to evil."

"I thought we were past all this. I thought… never mind," Cole cut himself off before he could say he thought they were family. Apparently they weren't, and it hurt Cole more than he cared to admit. He thought of Paige and Piper as siblings, but they didn't seem to feel the same way.

"I told her she was wrong. That we had no reason not to trust you. But she's suspicious about your time in the Underworld lately and-"

"I was trying to protect all of you!" Cole burst out, the betrayal he felt making itself known in the form of anger.

"Well, Paige thinks you might have been scheming, what with the scarce information you provided and everything."

"I've found out stuff."

"But, it took you a long time."

"So because Keilphorte is one of the best demons out there and can cover his tracks, I'm suddenly evil?"

"Hey, I didn't say I agreed with her," Piper threw her hands up defensively. "Stop yelling at me."

"You guys ready to go?" Paige asked as she appeared at the doorway.

Cole glared at her and silently shimmered out."

"What's his problem?"

"What do you think, Paige?"

"I don't kno… you told him?! Piper, how could you?"

"We can argue later. Just follow his shimmer now."

* * *

"Um, Sir? Belthazor has already killed a good bit of demons looking for his witch. Perhaps it would be a good idea to take the child now. If we wait the last few months to let it be born naturally, Belthazor and the other Charmed Ones will surely find us. Then, you won't get the power."

"Shut up!" Keilphorte hollered. "I know all that, you fool. But that baby's powers aren't fully developed. I must not be found by Belthazor and the witches for several weeks at least."

"I don't think that's going to happen, Sir. You should act now."

"No one orders me around. No one," Keilphorte announced as he threw a fireball at his most loyal servant.

Inside her cage, Phoebe shivered at the evil that was practically dripping off Keilphorte's form. She yet again tried to break free from her magical chains. Nothing worked, not even Prue's shimmering.

An anguished scream sounded from outside the lair's entrance. It was soon followed by several more. Then, much to Keilphorte's horror, voices were also heard. Phoebe sighed in relief as she listened to the conversation of her saviors.

"She has to be in this one," Piper declared, her voice slightly muffled through the cavern's walls.

"Really? Did the fact that we've already vanquished every demon in the other five places and didn't find her tip you off?"

"Shut up, Paige. We don't need your sarcasm now."

Phoebe grinned at her husband's voice, not noticing the extra bite to his tone as he reprimanded her baby sister.

"Anyway, just because we destroyed all the guards doesn't mean we can get in. The barrier protecting Keilphorte must be stronger than the ones surrounding the other lairs."

"They'll never get through it," muttered Phoebe's captor.

Just several mere feet of rock away from her little sister, Piper watched as, in answer to her previous statement, Paige grabbed a few potions from her pocket and flung them at the wall. Cole threw several energy balls in rapid succession at the same spot the potion's had hit.

"No good," Cole told them, as he threw a small rock at the force-field and watched it become dust. "It's still strong."

Piper tried her own luck with her explosion power. Then, another rock met the same fate as the first one. Cole tried, not for the first time, to shimmer through, and Paige attempted an orb, but both failed.

"Power of Three?" suggested Paige.

"There are only two of us."

"Maybe Phoebe will hear us and help. It's worth a shot."

Piper shrugged, unable to come up with a better idea. She and Paige joined hands as they began reciting one of the Charmed One's oldest spells repeatedly. "_The Power of Three will set us free. The Power of Three will set us free. The Power of Three will set us free…_"

Phoebe's eyes widened when she heard her sisters. _'Please work,'_ she silently begged and looked down at her round stomach, _'for my baby.' _She joined the chant, "_The Power of Three will set us free…_"

"That won't work!" yelled Keilphorte, hoping he was right. He quickly extinguished the energy ball that had instinctively formed in his palm. He needed the baby's mother alive in order for it to keep developing. He would not kill her unless absolutely necessary.

"…_er of Three will set us free…_"

"I think it's working," Paige paused long enough to say. The wall where the group knew the shield to be had started glowing brightly.

"…_free. The Power of Three will set us free…_"

In a great burst of light and magical power, the shield shattered. Piper's hands automatically stretched out before her and blew up the wall behind it.

Phoebe rushed forward to greet her family as they walked through Piper's make-shift door.

"Phoebe!" Cole said in relief at seeing her unharmed.

"Just because you've found me and temporarily freed her, don't think that means you've won."

Phoebe had stopped her forward motion at Keilphorte's cry of outrage, his words causing her to realize that she was no longer chained and that her cage had disappeared. The spell had worked better than she'd hoped.

Before Phoebe could embrace her husband and sisters, Keilphorte jumped into her path. Flames leapt from his hands as he quickly formed a plan that he felt would be sufficient in defeating his opponents.


	9. Defeat

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**Defeat**

Keilphorte grinned maliciously. "They don't call me the Strategist for no reason," he bragged.

"Yeah? Maybe you ought to think up a strategy on how to make you better looking."

"Paige!" Piper scolded. "Don't make him angry."

"Sorry," Paige replied. "But I don't like looking at him. He's gross. I think I like the newer demons better. At least they actually look human. This thing is just, I don't know, eew."

"Shut up!" hissed Cole, his gaze never leaving Phoebe.

"Just trying to lighten the mood, Cole. Jeez! You don't have to be so-"

"Evil?"

"I wasn't gonna say that!"

"Sure you weren't," Cole rolled his eyes.

Phoebe worriedly glanced between the two. Something was up. They argued a lot, but there seemed to be something more to this fight. She didn't have time to ponder further though as she saw Keilphorte raise his arm in the air, preparing to strike.

'_You get to be first, vain little witch,' _thought the evil demon. With a wave of his hand, a figure materialized behind Paige. Using the mind control he'd recently learned to perform, Keilphorte ordered the man to take out the Witch-lighter.

"Paige, look out!" Phoebe yelled from across the room.

Spinning around, the new mother came face to face with a Darklighter. The gruesome man's arrow, filled with a Whitelighter poison, was aimed directly at her heart. "Cross bow!" she called, her arms waiting to receive the deadly weapon.

Keilphorte laughed as nothing happened. "Only demonic powers will work in this room."

"Then, I guess I'll have to vanquish him myself," Cole said, an energy ball already forming in each of his hands."

"Not so fast, Belthazor." With another wave of his hand, Cole was surrounded by a cluster of demons.

"Low-level? I'm disappointed in you, Keilphorte," Cole announced, knowing from being raised in the Underworld to never show anything but bravery in the face of dangerous opponents. Inside, however, he knew something was very wrong with the situation. _'He knows I can easily defeat them, so why would he bother making them attack me? He wouldn't get this desperate, even if no upper level demons would help him? What's he planning?' _He threw his attacks and watched, shocked, as the demons seemed to absorb them. Cole's eyes widened as he took in the small metal plate dangling from each of the demon's necks. "Amulets… but how?" he muttered. "They only protect good."

"Does someone want to help me?" Paige called, orbing away from another arrow. "I can't keep orbing all over the room!"

"Phoebe, shimmer home, now," Cole told his wife, noting the demons around him slowly stepping closer.

"No way," protested Phoebe, inching closer so she could help. "I'm not leaving you here."

"You're not fighting in your condition, especially since you're the one he wants," Piper sided with Cole. "Now shimmer away."

"She's not going anywhere," Keilphorte sneered, placing Phoebe into another magical cage.

"Not again!" Phoebe tried to shimmer out. Her daughter's powers were once again blocked.

"Cole, would you stop playing around!?" Paige yelled. "Blast them already and help me!"

"I can't," Cole said, throwing a punch into one of the demon's faces and dodging a blow from another. "They're wearing amulets."

"So? Amulets don't protect evil!"

"These apparently do. My powers don't-" he abruptly stopped talking as an energy ball hit his back.

"Cole!" Phoebe yelled.

"I'm fine," he picked himself up off the ground and gritted his teeth.

"How are they able to use amulets like that?" Piper asked. She ducked and narrowly missed being hit by a stream of fire.

Keilphorte waved another hand and produced four demons around Piper. He laughed at his enemies' peril and decided to humor them with an explanation. "These demons think they're good."

"Just because," Paige orbed mid-sentence, "someone says they're good doesn't actually make them that way."

"You sure you're still talking about these guys?" Cole yelled over his shoulder.

Keilphorte didn't let Paige respond. "But my minions truly believe they are good, that you are an evil they must terminate, so in turn the amulets do also. Unfortunately, they still only protect against demonic powers, which is why I had to guard this room from witch ones."

"Demons take pride in being evil. They can't really believe they're good,"

Looking at Paige, Keilphorte said, "Of course they can. Because I made them think so."

"Mind control?" Cole asked, moving away from another blast of energy.

"Yes, I actually only recently acquired it. I'd read about it a while back and could never seem to get it right. But, it seems having your psychic witch in my grasp was able to raise my own almost non-existent mind powers. There are psychic remnants all over this room for me to pick up, not to mention that your spawn is telepathic. I was able to pick up on that a bit, too." He grinned, "I can't wait until I have the whole of its power."

"That won't happen, but it does explain the sudden jump in the amount of demons loyal to you," Cole figured out.

"It's a pity that it doesn't work on upper level demons though. If it did, I would consider allowing you back into the demonic fold, Belthazor."

"I don't want to go back, thanks."

"I figured. But, like I said, I can't use it on upper-level demons anyway." He faced his minions, "Take the traitor and those two Charmed Ones out now. Beat them to within an inch of their life, then I will be able to absorb their powers and deliver the final blow."

"Not gonna happen," Piper threw a potion that replicated her power of blowing things up. One of the demons screamed in agony. Two vanquishing potions took out a couple more demons. Piper threw a kick at the last one near her when it got too close. Her blow was followed by a vial of dark red liquid that finished off that demon. Grabbing a handful of more vials from her coat pocket, Piper hurled them at the demons currently advancing on Cole.

"Thanks," Cole said as three demons near him went up in smoke. He'd managed to knock two of them out before Piper had intervened, but six more was still a lot for him to handle at once, despite his combat skills, especially since they could use energy balls when he couldn't. With some more off his back thanks to his sister-in-law, Cole was able to shimmer behind one of three remaining minions of Keilphorte and plant a knife he'd conjured into the demon's back.

Figuring Cole could handle the last two demons, Piper turned to Paige. She threw a potion at the Dark-lighter. And, she missed.

Paige kicked out and her almost-killer landed on his face in the dirt. His weapon was still clutched tightly in his hands as he began to rise. "Piper, throw me some vials! I used all mine on that barrier."

"That was my last one," Piper began to worry.

Finally able to plunge his knife into the last of his conscious attackers', Cole turned back to the two he'd knocked out. As the knife pierced their flesh they, too, became ashes as they burst into flames. Turning around, he threw an energy ball at the Dark-lighter.

Paige sighed as she was temporarily saved.

"Good work, Paige. I'm glad I brought you to this battle," Cole said sarcastically. "You vanquished no one while Piper and I took out how many demons?"

"Piper hogged the potions and you used evil powers which, by the way, I'm glad I don't have," Paige retaliated. Cole was a demon; he had no right to get mad at her for being suspicious. Besides, with recent events, she pretty much believed he wasn't her enemy in this fight. But, if he still wanted to be a jerk and fight, she could easily play along.

"You could have said a spell!" Cole spat. "There was only one guy after you. I thought you were better at your job after all this time."

"In the time it would have taken me to think of a spell and then say it, that guy would have shot me. I had to keep orbing away, you idiot demon."

"We don't have time for this," Piper broke in.

Keilphorte was summoning minions again. A dozen demons, each wearing an amulet, and two Dark-lighters answered his call. The ancient Evil gave them the same orders he'd given to his previous lackeys.

"Why didn't you grab those amulets before you vanquished the last batch?" Paige demanded of Cole.

"I was a bit too preoccupied with trying to get away and save your ungrateful life to think about that."

"And now we're both going to die, anyway."

Conjuring two sharp daggers, Cole tossed one to each of his sister-in-laws. "We have to take these out and head straight for Keilphorte before he can summon any more."

The three launched at the brainwashed demons. Cole shimmered behind two of the demons, shoving a blade into each. Piper managed to stab one in the stomach. To Paige's surprise, she was physically stronger and faster than one of the Dark-lighter's. She was able to wrestle his crossbow away without getting hit by an arrow. Then, she proceeded to fatally shoot both Dark-lighters with it.

Being the least knowledgeable, and capable, in hand-to-hand combat of the group of good beings in the room, Piper found herself thrown into a wall after stabbing her second demon. It took her a minute to regain her composure enough to stand up.

Cole picked up the slack by killing a demon who decided to try and take advantage up Piper's break. He was lucky enough to grab the demon's amulet before he was completely consumed by the fire. Throwing it to Piper, who quickly put it on, he faced the remaining seven demons.

Paige came up beside him, cross-bow ready and knife in her pocket. Piper soon joined them.

With a shimmer, Cole had snapped the neck of one more, stealing his amulet also. He gave it to Paige.

"Let me take the cross-bow," Piper reached for it. "I don't want you to accidentally touch an arrow, Paige. Take my knife."

Paige slashed at the chain holding an amulet onto her enemy's neck, causing the jewelry to fall to the floor. Cole threw an energy ball and watched as the demon screamed while he died.

Piper fired arrows at three of the demons. Paige's knives killed the last two. She picked up the fallen amulet and handed it to Cole. He wordlessly threw it to Phoebe.

It went into her cage, but Phoebe didn't put it on. She prepared to throw it back.

"Don't," Cole stopped her. "You need to wear it. I don't want you hurt in the crossfire."

"But-"

"Please, Phoebe. If not for me or yourself, than do it for our baby."

Looking into his concerned gaze, Phoebe decided to listen to Cole.

"I guess I should've slashed off another one of those," Paige said.

"Like you want me protected," Cole didn't look at the tallest Charmed sister.

"I'm sorry, okay? I should've trusted you. I'm just too suspicious for my own good. Are you happy now? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Paige fumed.

"We're about to die and they're still arguing," Piper said, annoyed.

"We can't die, Piper. Not when we're wearing these," Paige said.

"He may not be able to hurt us, except Cole, but we can't hurt him either. We're at a standstill. At least until Keilphorte figures out how to destroy the amulets."

"Way to be pessimistic."

"Did you really think I would allow amulets that I couldn't get past within grabbing range for you witches? Those won't protect you from me," Keilphorte interrupted. "You'll be dead in a few seconds."

He waved his un-human hand and the cross-bow in Piper's hands was turned to dust, as were the knives Paige and Cole were holding. "Don't bother making anymore, Belthazor. You won't have a chance to use them." Keilphorte's entire body seemed to burst into flames as he shot a stream of fire at each member of the trio, though not enough to kill them. He did still want their powers, but the only way he could absorb any was from the dying.

Before the blaze hit Keilphorte's targets, however, they were flung into a wall.

"Prue!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Need some help?" the deceased Charmed One smiled, placing her hands on her, at the moment, corporeal hips.

"That's not possible!" raged Keilphorte. "My cave is protected against witches' powers!"

"Uh, yeah, but technically, since I'm dead, my powers are counted as a ghost's, at least according to the protection spell you used," Prue grinned as she volunteered the information.

"You will not defeat me on a technicality!" He threw a fireball at Prue. It froze halfway to her. "What?" Keilphorte spun on Piper, confused as to how she would be able to use her freezing power. He knew _she_ wasn't a ghost.

"Thanks, Mom," Prue said.

"Anytime, Honey," Patty Halliwell stood beside her oldest child.

"Mom, Prue," Piper happily greeted them.

"I can't believe the Elders let you come down to help us," a shocked Paige said.

"Oh, please. Like we need _their_ permission to do anything. I'll have you know that I am my own boss," Penny Halliwell surfaced.

"Grams!" Phoebe grinned. "Looks like you're a bit outnumbered," she haughtily informed Keilphorte.

"I don't care how many of you there are; I will emerge victorious."

Penny casually waved her hand, sending the fireball her daughter had frozen into Keilphorte's chest. At the same time, two of Cole's energy balls met his back.

"That will not kill me!" Keilphorte hollered, ignoring the pain the attacks had inflicted on him. He desperately racked his brains for a new plan. _How can I, the great Strategist, not think of something? Those stupid ghosts; they took me by surprise._

"You three want to use the Source vanquish on him, or should we?" Prue asked.

"If you don't mind, I'd like the honors," Phoebe said. "No one gets away with trying to hurt my baby."

"Ditto," Paige said. "He's ours."

Piper nodded. "_Prudence, Penelope, Patricia…_"

"…_Melinda, Ashford, Helen…_" Phoebe continued the chant.

"…_Laura, and Grace…_" Paige added.

'_I will not shimmer away,'_ Keilphorte thought, _'I am not a coward. And, I'm stronger than I used to be. That spell will not harm me. I am sure of it.'_

"_Halliwell witches stand strong beside us. Vanquish this evil from time and space,_" the living Charmed Ones finished in unison.

As he was engulfed in flames, Keilphorte could only think, _'How could I have miscalculated so much?'_

The Charmed Ones smiled in triumph as he was vanquished. Noticing the disappearance of Phoebe's cage, Cole rushed to his wife's side. He swept her into his arms and she tightly clung to him.

"He's finally gone," Phoebe whispered into Cole's shirt, sure for the first time in months that the premonition she'd had after Melinda's birth wouldn't really come true. Cole would be there for their child's birth, everyone would be happy, and baby Prue would be healthy. Phoebe knew demons would always attack, but for the moment, she decided to rejoice in the fact that her entire family was safe. She decided to relish being held by her soul mate while her beloved sisters, all three of them, and her mother and grandmother stood nearby.


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed.

**Epilogue**

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?" Phoebe looked up at Cole.

"Gets it from her mother," he commented, running a finger along their newborn baby's cheek.

Phoebe smiled as she leaned into her husband's embrace. The two were propped up on a hospital bed. Little Prue had been born just a short while before. After eating, she had proceeded to fall asleep in her mother's arms. Her parents were content to just watch her peaceful face.

"I'm glad she got your eyes," Phoebe whispered, remembering the curious clear blue gaze of her baby after a nurse had first handed her the child.

"She may not keep them," Piper spoke, shifting Melinda to sit on her lap instead of resting against her shoulder. "Sometimes baby's eyes change colors in the beginning."

"No," Phoebe said tiredly, the hours of labor catching up to her, "She's gonna be my pretty blue-eyed little girl." She giggled with the happiness only a new mother could have. "Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell-Turner, my precious little Ladybug."

"You never did say where you got the Elizabeth from," Paige reminded her sister.

"Cole's mother. She may be evil, but I can think of at least two good things she gave the world. And to thank her for Cole and Prue, I felt we ought to name her granddaughter after her."

"We didn't have to," Cole said.

"Yeah, we did. She gave me you two didn't she?" Phoebe said, reaching up to plant a soft kiss on her partner's lips.

"Don't get mushy," Paige said. She handed a restless Grace to Henry and secured Charlotte more firmly against her side. Standing beside the bed, she looked at her new niece. "She is awfully cute, you guys. But, boy are you gonna have your hands full when she realizes she has powers."

"But, we'll teach her, starting now, how to use them for good, even the demonic ones," Cole said, sparing Paige a look.

"How many times are you going to make me apologize?" Paige grumbled.

"I'm kidding, Paige," Cole told her. "I'm over it, okay? I know it's going to take longer for you to fully trust me than either of us first thought. I can be patient though, since I do want us to be friends, despite your anger management issues."

"My anger what? You jerk!" Paige slapped the back of his head.

"Yes, like that."

"Paige, don't hit in front of the kids, please," Leo asked, turning Wyatt and Chris away from their aunt.

"They're White-lighters, Leo. All about peace. And if witnessing demon attacks doesn't change that than neither will my slapping a jerk."

"Don't even talk about the D word. The past few months have been relatively quiet on that front and I'd like to keep it that way. Don't jinx it," Piper said.

"After how we took care of Keil-what's-his-face, all the demons are going to be too scared to attack for a long time," Paige assured.

"I hope so," Phoebe mumbled, falling asleep. "But, I wish Mom and Prue could've come down today. Grams, too."

"Yeah, it really wasn't fair of the Elders to not allow us to see them for a few months just because they actually cared if we lived or died," Piper said. "At least they can come for the Wiccaning next month, though."

"Uh-huh. Do you know when Dad's coming?"

"Not until this afternoon. You have time to rest."

"'Kay," Phoebe muttered, snuggling into Cole's chest. He took the baby from her.

Paige watched how comfortable Phoebe seemed, how happy, how in love. _'And Cole made her that way,' _a voice in her head whispered. "Hey, Cole," she got the good demon's attention. She continued when he looked up at her. "About what you said before… just so you know, I want us to be friends, too."

"Good."

"Despite your annoying personality."

"Right," Cole chuckled.

"We'll leave you three alone," Piper said, ushering the rest of the group out the door and closing it behind her.

Cole looked down at Phoebe and his daughter, a grin spreading across his face. "I love you both," he said quietly.

"Love you, too," he heard Phoebe say in her sleep.

"At our wedding, when you said we were getting our happily ever after," he said into her ear, "you were right."

"I know," Phoebe's arm snaked around Cole's neck.

He drew Phoebe closer and kissed Prue's forehead, "And happily ever after is a whole lot better than I ever dared to dream."

**The End**


End file.
